


Nugget Bucket on Death Row

by OtakuFreak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I'm so sorry you're reading this, It's Not Good, Think of the Monty Python projectile vomiting scene, This is my first ever published fic, This story is a shame to all crack fics, Weird suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuFreak/pseuds/OtakuFreak
Summary: So, this past summer I went to Germany with some friends. One friend decided it was a good idea to eat 22 chicken nuggets at once and she couldn't join us the next day due to feeling extremely nauseous. A couple weeks ago she sent me a pic of the new 48 piece McNugget Bucket and this was born.





	Nugget Bucket on Death Row

**Author's Note:**

> So, this past summer I went to Germany with some friends. One friend decided it was a good idea to eat 22 chicken nuggets at once and she couldn't join us the next day due to feeling extremely nauseous. A couple weeks ago she sent me a pic of the new 48 piece McNugget Bucket and this was born.

Matthew Holt was many things, but he wasn't a snitch, unlike some people. One of the many things he used his free time for, aside from roasting twelve year olds on discord, was illegally smuggle drugs into the country via amazon drones and innocuous maple syrup barrels. 

The good shit.

He's been in and out of holding cells for years, but no evidence was ever found to connect him to this kind of crime so he was never given a consideration. Until now that is. His partners in crime, Rolo and Nyma, had sold him out for reduced sentences while he was taking his usual route to the drop off point. His main case worker, Takashi Shirogane, had finally gotten all the evidence he needed to get him the death penalty. 

So here he was, sitting in his jail cell three years later and being told that he was to choose his last meal before the lethal injection was to take place in mere hours. 

But he had a plan. One that would go down in Moron History.

Matt and his sister Katie had always joked about going out on their own terms. Every suggestion was nearly impossible, such as blowing yourself up during an intergalactic space war or doing it for the vine. But Matt, oh Matt had just thought of one that would blow the others out of the pollution infested water. He started by ordering the 48 piece McNugget Bucket from the ever disgusting McDonald's newest menu additions. 

The bucket is brought to him and he begins. 10 goes down easy. 20 is the most he's ever had. 30 and there are some suspicious rumblings going down. 35, 40, and he's almost ready to give up. 45 and he can feel his heart slowing down, his blood is beginning to thicken, and the world is getting kinda like it's the one on acid. He stops at 47, looks Shirogane in the eyes, and says, "Get McFucked bitch", and he chokes back the last. Instantly, his cholesterol shoots through the roof and his heart beat gains several more beats than it can handle. Blood sugar spikes and he's fucking dead.

His plan worked.

Cause of death: Over processed chicken in too short of time leads to either death or projectile vomiting. He had banked on getting the former- and he did.


End file.
